


Jag Alskar Dig

by freckledkirschtein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And open up Google Translate XD, Fluff, I am an awful person., I have no excuse for this., Language, M/M, POV Marco Bott, Quick-Fic, Svenska | Swedish, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledkirschtein/pseuds/freckledkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wants Marco to speak to him in Swedish, and he gets a bit more than he thought he would.</p><p>(Inspired by a certain Tumblr post...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jag Alskar Dig

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to open up Google Translate for this... believe me it'll be worth it.

I got the idea from [THIS](http://caminow.tumblr.com/post/87923088529/then-he-runs-away-pretending-he-needed-a) post on Tumblr... I have no other excuses I'm sorry. (This was written during a Math class by the way XD)

Follow me on Tumblr.... [freckledjeankirschtein](freckledjeankirschtein.tumblr.com)

 

“Hey, Marco?”

“Yeah?” Me and Jean had been sitting down playing Playstation for the last hour, and we didn’t mention the revision papers and scattered sheets littering Jean’s loungeroom floor. We were meant to be studying for the maths exam was had in a few days, but that had been forgotten once I noticed Jean’s vast collection of Sonic Games. It was an extended break, and we deserved it after the ten minutes of studying we did previously.

“Remember when you found out that I spoke French and demanded lessons?”

“Yes…” I had learnt that Jean spoke French when I went to his house for the first time in Grade 10. We were in Grade 12 now, and our friendship had grown quite a bit, and we were very close now. I’d worked out that I liked him as more of a friend in Grade 11, and everyone had told me that Jean liked someone. They also told me that it was obvious who it was, but I was unable to work it out. I thought it was Mikasa, after the incident in Grade 9 when he said she had ‘beautiful hair’.

“Well, do you speak any other languages?” Jean bashed some keys on his controller, causing Sonic to do some crazy flips on the TV. “I mean, other than English.”

I stiffened, and dropped the controller I was holding. The little figure of Tails on his TV fell back to the ground mid-flight, killing both me and Jean. I hadn’t told very many people about my ability to speak two languages fluently. I was very careful with it.

In my peripheral vision I noticed Jean turn over to me, and cock his head to the side. He slowly got up from his position on the couch, and walked the few metres over to my side, and fell down on the rug next to me. “Do you?”

I breathed, and decided to tell him. “Well… I have Scandinavian descent… and I speak a little bit of Swedish…”

“Awesome! Say something! Anything!”

“Hej…” I said it quietly, but his eyes went wide none-the-less. It was wonderment, and I wanted to impress him, so I did. “Jag kunde säga något just nu.” His eyes got even wider, and he grinned. “Du skulle aldrig första.”

Jean laughed lightly. “What are you saying?”

“Allt Jean. Absolut allt.”

“Loser.” He poked his tongue out at me, and continued laughing. “Keep going!”

He obviously had no idea what I was saying, so I started saying things to him that I would never be able to say in English, in the fear of damaging our friendship.

“Du är fantastiskt! Och du faktiskt ser verkligen söt just nu.”

Jean flushed up a little, and smiled. “I’m worried you’re offending me now.”

“Aldrig! Du är perfekt.” That sounded a little too much like English for my liking. I decided that I should probably be a little bit more careful.

“Hah?” He tilted his head a little, and a flush was appearing on his cheeks.

I laughed and continued, more careful now. “Jag är så glad att du är min vän. Jag verkligen vill vi kunde vara mer om.” I was stepping into dangerous territory now, but there was no going back.

Jean was just listening intently now.

“Jag önskar att du gillade mig.”

Jean looked at me right in the eyes, and talked quietly. “Marco, I really wish you would tell me what you are saying in English.”

Something in that sentence set off the alarm in me, and I looked down. I said softly what I had wanted to say for years now. What had been holding me back. What had been weighing me down.

“Jag kunde aldrig säga vad jag säga just nu att du på engelska för att jag vet att du skulle driva mig bort. Jean, jag ha velat du under läng tid nu, och jag är allt för rädd för att förlora dig.” I looked him right in the eyes. He was quiet and his mouth was slightly open. “Jäg alskar dig.”

Jean was completely silent for a moment, then he turned bright red. “Jäg alskar dig för du idiot.”


End file.
